Always With You
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Hari ulang tahun tidak akan lengkap bila orang yang kau cintai tidak ada di dekatmu kan? Kise pun begitu. Maka dari itu, ia akan merayakannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. / For Kise birthday(06/18/2015)


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Dengan senandung kecil, Kise merapihkan susunan makanan yang terletak di atas meja di tengah ruangan. Bibirnya terus melengkung ke atas tanda ia senang. Merasa cukup, Kise berdiri dan meregangkan badannya. 'Ugh.. Mereka datang tepat waktu tidak ya?' batin Kise sambil melirik jam –pukul tujuh malam.

Tak berapa lama, suara bel berbunyi. Senyum Kise merekah, ia bergegas menuju pintu untuk melihat tamunya. "Kuroko _cchi_! Kagami _cchi_!" seru Kise.

"Malam, Kise-kun."

" _Osu_ , Kise."

Kise memberikan ruang untuk mereka masuk, "Hehe, aku kira kalian akan telat," ia menutup pintu.

"Dari tadi Kuroko terus memaksaku agar cepat," Kagami mengeluh lalu langsung menghempaskan diri di atas sofa.

Kuroko duduk di sebelahnya, "Kagami-kun bertingkah seperti orang mengantuk yang ingin tidur, jadi lebih baik aku cepat datang ke sini." balas Kuroko datar.

Kise tersenyum maklum, kedua sahabatnya ini memang bertolak belakang, tapi bisa saling melengkapi.

Bel berbunyi lagi, "Ah, aku buka pintunya dulu," Kise meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pintu terbuka, "Eh?" Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, "Ano.." tiba-tiba kotak itu tergeser, "Murasakibara _cchi_?!"

"Boleh aku masuk Kise- _chin_? _Cake_ ini berat.."

Kise yang masih sedikit kaget mengangguk dan memberikan cukup ruang untuk Murasakibara-dan _cake_ nya- masuk. Sesaat sebelum Kise menutup pintu, "Ekhm!" –seseorang berdeham dari luar. "Midorima _cchi_?!" pekik Kise.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Aku tadi ketutupan Murasakibara dan _cake_ nya." kata Midorima seakan menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Kise.

"O-oh.. Kalau begitu silhkan masuk- _ssu_.."

Kise masuk disusul Midorima, "Kise- _chin_ , kapan pestanya dimulai?" tanya Murasakibara dengan suara malasnya.

"Mm.. Aomine _cchi_ belum datang- _ssu_ , jadi tunggu sampai dia datang dulu.." Kise mengambil tempat di sebelah Midorima.

Midorima melipat tangannya, "Dia memang lama,"

Keadaan hening sebentar, "Ini, untukmu," Midorima memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Eh?" Kise melirik Midorima yang wajahnya agak memerah, "Selamat ulang tahun," katanya.

Kise tersenyum, "Hehe, termakasih Midorima _cchi_." Ia melirik Murasakibara, "Etto, Murasakibara _cchi_ ," panggilnya.

"Hm?" Murasakibara bergumam sebagai balasan.

Kise menunjuk kotak di hadapan Murasakibara, "Itu apa?"

Murasakibara diam sebentar, "Mm, ini _cake_. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang?"

Kise menarik sudut bibirnya "Maksudku _cake_ itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk Kise- _chin_. Katanya Kise- _chin_ ingin mencoba _cake_ buatanku kan?"

Sekarang Kise yang terdiam, "Loh? Kata siapa?"

"Aka- _chin_."

Keadaan hening lagi. "O-oh.. Akashi _cchi_ ya?"

"Ini untuk Kise-kun, dariku dan Kagami-kun." Kuroko memecah keadaan heing yang menyesakkan.

Kise menerimanya dengan seulas senyum, "Terimakasih,"

"Ck! Kemana sih si Aho itu? Lama amat," Kagami mulai ngedumel sendiri.

"Dia memang lama, _nodayo_." Midorima menambahkan.

Bel berbunyi kembali, Kise dengan cepet membukanya, "Aomine _cchi_.."

Aomine menepuk kepala Kise, "Yo! Selamat ulang tahun!" Aomine memasang senyum lebar.

Kise mengangguk, "Terimakasih. Ayo masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu," Kise menutup pintu.

"Untukmu," tiba-tiba Aomine menyerahkan sebuah kado berbentuk lingkaran. Kecil memang, tapi sangat imut.

Kise menerimanya, "Sekali lagi terimakasih, Aomine _cchi_."

"Yo, _minna_! Maaf aku telat!" Aomine tiba-tiba teriak dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Malam, Aomine-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

Kagami berdiri, "Kau lama sekali, Aho! Pikirkanlah kita yang dari tadi menunggumu!"

"Sifat malasmu memang tidak pernah berubah." Midorima mengomentari.

"Karena Mine- _chin_ sudah datang, kita bisa mulai sekarang kan? Aku sudah lapar~" Murasakibara mulai mengeluh.

Kise melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul di hari ulang tahunnya, di rumahnya, bersamanya. Ia senang, ia bahagia, ia bersyukur karena sudah diberikan teman-teman yang peduli padanya. Walau begitu, ada satu perasaan –entah apa, perasaan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan, yang ia tahu ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

…

Tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Satu persatu temannya pulang ke rumah.

"Kami pamit, Kise-kun."

"Kami pulang dulu," –Kagami dan Kuroko pulang pertama.

"Aku pulang Kise- _chin_.. _Jya_ ~" –Murasakibara kedua.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam, aku pulang." –Aomine ketiga.

"Aku bantu bereskan," –Midorima membantu Kise membereskan sisa _party_ kecil-kecilan mereka.

Kise mengulas senyum, "Ahaha, maaf merepotkan, Midorima _cchi_.."

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan."

Keadaan hening saat mereka membersihkan ruang tengah. Sampai semua bersih, Kise mengambil dua gelas air dan memberikannya satu pada Midorima, " _Otsukaresama_ ~"

"Hn." Midorima mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk isinya.

Keadaan hening lagi, "Ano, Midorima _cchi_ tidak pulang?"

Midorima melirik Kise, "Tentu aku akan pulang," ia bergegas berdiri diikuti Kise.

Di ambang pintu Midorima diam sebentar, "Bukalah kadonya nanti," ia menepuk sekilas kepala Kise, "Aku pulang, _oyasumi_."

Mengulum senyum Kise memegang kepalanya yang tadi ditepuk Midorima, " _Oyasumi mo_ , Midorima _cchi_.."

…

Di kamar Kise terus mengubah posisi di atas tempat tidur. Pikirannya kosong, tapi justru itu yang menganggunya. Tidak bisa tidur, ia putuskan untuk membuka kado yang diberikan teman-temannya.

Pertama ia ambil kado dari Kagami dan Kuroko. Sebuah perfume sederhana dengan tempat berwarna gradasi merah dan putih. Ah, Kise memang ingin perfume itu.

Kedua kado dari Midorima. Dipandanginya kado tersebut, 'Ringan,' batinnya. "Syal?" gumamnya. Dikeluarkannya benda tersebut, syal berwarna merah. Syal itu bagus dan lembut. Walau ini belum masuk musim dingin, memberi syal sebagai hadiah bukan masalah 'kan? Lagi pula waktu itu ia sempat melihat ini dan menginginkannya juga.

Dilihatnya kado dari Kagami dan Kuroko lagi, ada hubungannya dengan warna merah. Dilihatnya kado dari Midorima, berwarna merah juga. Cepat, ia membuka kado dari Aomine –kalung dengan hiasan bandul _ruby_ , merah juga. Kalung yang sempat diinginkannya..juga.

 _Cake_ yang dibawa Murasakibara juga banyak dihiasi warnah merah dan _strawberry_.

Tersenyum miris, "Kenapa semuanya mengingatkanku dengan dia?"

Melihat satu-satu pemberian teman-temannya membuatnya merasakan sesak di dada, "…Sei _cchi_.." bisiknya kalut.

Menggulung dirinya dengan _bed cover_ , ia terus menggumamkan nama 'Sei _cchi_ '. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bel dari luar. Kise menjauhkan selimut itu dan melirik jam –setengah sepuluh. 'Siapa malam-malam begini?' batinnya.

Bel berbunyi lagi, "Iya, sebentar!" Kise berteriak agak keras sambil terus berjalan mendekati pintu.

Ia membuka pintunya, "I..ya…" matanya membelak.

"Malam, Ryota," orang di depannya memberikan senyum.

Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, Kise langsung memeluk orang itu, "Sei _cchi_!" serunya.

Orang itu, Akashi Seijuro, membalas pelukan Kise, "Bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk? Angin malam tidak baik untukmu," kata Akashi.

…

"Hee.. Mereka benar-benar memberikan ini semua padamu," Akashi melihat benda-benda di atas kasur Kise.

Kise memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Hm?"

Akashi menoleh, "Ya, aku yang menyuruh mereka membelikannya untukmu."

Kise diam sebentar, "Ahaha, pantas semua benda yang mereka beri adalah benda yang kuinginkan saat aku pergi dengan Sei _cchi_.."

"Jadi… Sekarang?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya ke Kise. Dengan yakin, Kise menerima uluran tangan itu.

Mereka keluar dari rumah. Sambil mengandeng tangan Akashi, Kise terus bersenandung riang. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ikut denganku," Akashi membuka suara.

Kise menoleh, "Hm? Tentu karena aku memang ingin terus bersama Sei _cchi_. Apa Sei _cchi_ terganggu?"

"Tentu tidak. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, kita rayakan hari ulang tahunmu yang tinggal beberapa jam ini." Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Mm!" Kise mengangguk riang.

Mereka terus berjalan berdua. Entah kemana, meninggalkan sesosok makhluk ditupi _bed cover_ dengan banyak benda berwarna merah disekelilingnya. Dalam hati, kemana saja asalkan berdua, mereka senang dan semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

FIN

...Maaf, saya tahu cerita ini telat banget untuk hari ulang tahun Ryota T-T Akashi'nya pun OOC, jalan ceritanya pun berbelit-belit /pundung.

Untuk kalian yang sudah berkunjung dan membaca sampai akhir, terimakasih! Padahal cerita ini aneh banget. Baiklah, saya pamit dulu~


End file.
